


Wedding elves

by FennecIam



Series: We should do that more often [2]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Help, Swearing, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennecIam/pseuds/FennecIam
Summary: Angela Lopez is done. One hundred percent done.  If only she realized how many things make a wedding the wedding, she would’ve said no and just fled to another country.- You know what? I know someone, who can help, - Tim says.- Who?ORLucy helps Angela with her wedding.In the background Tim and Lucy's friendship is blooming.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: We should do that more often [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. The fabric

**Author's Note:**

> I loved describing the hell that Angela is going through, so I decided to write an entire series on that topic, enjoy.

\- I am loosing my mind, - Angela says, face in her hands. - Why weddings are so difficult? - she is done. And by done she means done. If only she realized how many things make a wedding the wedding, she would’ve said no and just fled to another country. The dress? What fabric, what model, what style, short sleeve, long sleeve, no sleeve, open back, with a slit, with no slit, puffy, mermaid, with beading, with flowers, no flowers… The cake? Vanilla, chocolate, caramel, banana-mint-matcha abomination, with toppings, no toppings, floral, naked, berry, two layers, hundred layers, geometry central, classic, a pile of muffins. It is cake, why it has to be some kind of statement? Oh, and don’t even get started on the invitations. What paper, white, yellowish, blue, royal blue, sky blue, light blue, pinkish, goldish. Fonts? Oh, baby, you are here for a while! Italic or bold being the most simple questions out of the bunch. So yes, Angela is done. One hundred percent done.  
\- What now? - Tim asks, not even looking at her from his paperwork. He was supportive, tried to be a good friend, but even his angelic patience started to give in. He can’t count how many times he would pick up a phone to hear: “Tim, this is it, I lost it, I just can’t anymore...”. He remembered his and Isabel’s wedding, but he could not remember it being that difficult.  
\- The salon called and said, that they don’t have enough fabric to finish the dress, and waiting for it will mean, that my dress will be ready on the wedding day, - Angela signes out. - And ordering a new one is not an option, cause it won’t be even remotely ready for the wedding, - oh how she wishes that she didn’t order the long dress. Tim looks up.  
\- Well, if it will be ready on your wedding day… - he stops, seeing Lopez’s deadly stare. - Listen, you worry too much. When Isabel and I were getting married, it was really simple. We didn’t need a fancy cake, some kind of specific dress, we were just happy, - he says, immediately regretting it.  
\- So you are saying that the fact that I care so much means our love is not pure enough for Tim Bradford standards? - Tim can see, how fury just covers Angela’s eyes with a red wail.  
\- No, what I am saying is, you need to relax a little. Enjoy being a bride. You can be the bride for the first time only once, so savour the experience, don’t beat yourself too much for things out of your control, - he finishes. Angela signes, melting into her hands again.  
\- It is just… Wesley tries to help, and our mothers try to help, but everyone has an opinion and they are all different. It’s like it is not even my wedding anymore. I have to fight for it. And that dress was one of a lot of things I fought for months for. And it was mine, truly mine, and now it might not even be ready for the day, - Tim pets her on the back.  
\- You know what? I know someone, who can help, - he says.  
\- Who?

\- Yes! Of course I can help, - Lucy jumps up and down like a kid who found out her parents are taking her to Disneyland. - I will go everywhere you need me to go, check everything, make a report for you on how it went and you can finally relax,- Tim is surprised at how actually happy Lucy is about the entire thing.  
\- Thank you, I should’ve asked for help sooner, - Angela hugs Lucy. 

Sunday came, and Lucy parked near the wedding salon. As she exited the car she saw Nyla, waiting for her.

\- Remind me again, why do you need me here? - she was trying to stay away from the entire wedding thing for as long as possible.  
\- We will have to search every fabric shop in the city, so I need another pair of eyes and hands, - Lucy enters the salon. Nyla rolls her eyes, but follows.  
\- Welcome, ladies, how can I help you? - they are welcomed by a young blonde lady at the front desk.  
\- Yes, hello, we are here for the fabric sample for Angela Lopez, - Lucy says, leaning on the counter. The lady quickly checks her computer.  
\- I see, one moment, please, - she replies and retrites to the back. Nyla looks around.  
\- That is a fancy shop, - she states.  
\- Yeah, Wesley’s side is very serious when it comes to their son’s wedding, - Lucy agrees. - Though some of their tastes are questionable, - Nyla turns from a rack, where she was checking out a sleeveless dress.  
\- You mean pink and peach stuff? - she laughs a little.  
\- And a boho thing, - Lucy laughs back.  
\- I thought boho was Angela’s mother idea, - Lucy shakes her head.  
\- No, flower crowns were, boho was Wesley’s mom request, - she smiles, remembering the rant Tim tried to retell her on one of their runs.  
\- Here you go, - the lady appears from the back with a little squire of fabric.  
\- Can you cut it in half, please? - Lucy asks.  
\- Why? - Nyla pokes up an eyebrow.  
\- So we can cover more ground, - Lucy replies. - That’s why I needed you here, - Nyla signes.  
\- Sure, - the lady cuts the fabric and hands it over.  
\- I wouldn’t be very hopeful, if I were you, - she says. - We already called every salon and shop in the city, noone has it, - Lucy smirks at this remark.  
\- Well, you are not two cops on a case.

After three hours of non stop searching, Lucy was about to give up. She already hated this piece of fabric and every other fabric that looked remotely like it. Suddenly her phone started buzzing.

\- I fucking found it! - Nyla’s yell resonated in Lucy’s teeth. - The entire roll of that god damn fabric! - in the background Lucy can hear terrified whispers.  
\- Good job! What was that whisper? - Lucy asks.  
\- Oh, just that poor owner of that unlicensed shop, who didn’t want to let me in the back, - Nyla answers. - It would’ve been way easier, if you just let me in, now would it? - she says to someone. - Anyway, see at the salon, - she hangs up.

Later that evening Lucy is balancing pizza boxes in one hand trying to close her car. Obviously, she won’t ask for help, why would she. Her phone starts buzzing in her back pocket. Desperately trying to hold all the boxes in place, she picks up.

\- Hey, Lucy, I just wanted to say thank you, - Angela’s voice on the other end sounds happy.  
\- No problem, that what friends are for, - Lucy answers, finally closing the door of her car.  
\- Can you help me with cake flavours next week? I am stuck, because I love them all, - Lucy smiles at the desperation in young detective’s voice.  
\- Let me think… Eat cake with my friend all day? Sign me up, - she answers.  
\- Thank you! And bring Nyla! - Angela hangs up.Lucy smiles as she rings a bell. Immediately she hears barking on the other side.  
\- Coming! Cojo, down. I said, down! Good boy, - Tim opens the door to see a big pile of pizza boxes. - Hello? - he says, as Lucy’s smiley face appears from behind the mountain of cardboard.  
\- Hey! I didn’t make it to barbecue today, so I thought we could watch something together. I have pizza, - she says. Before Tim can answer anything, Cojo runs into her legs, wagging his entire body. - Oh, hey my handsome boy! - Lucy smiles even wider.  
\- Cojo! I said down! - Tim says in his best T.O. voice. The dog sits right in front of Lucy, still wagging its tail. - Yeah, sure, come in, - Tim steps aside, allowing Lucy to get inside. - Are you sure we will eat this entire pile of pizza? - he says, closing the door.  
\- Oh, I’ve been running all day, I can eat an elephant, - Lucy answers, setting boxes on the coffee table, while Cojo is running circles around her. - Also, I see a little friend, who is willing to help, isn’t he? - she bends down to pat her little boy.  
\- That is not the best diet for him, you know? - Tim smiles.  
\- Oh, just for one evening, - Lucy murmurs, paying attention only to her puppy, who can’t be more happy about it.  
\- Fine then, - Tim signs. - But I choose what we are watching! - Lucy nods, not even listening to him, because Cojo finally got a chance to lick her face.  
\- Sure, whatever you say, - she laughs. - Oh, and do you have anything to drink?


	2. The cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Sleepover at Bradford's", that's why Lucy's car is broken.

Lucy closed her locker to find Angela, standing right in front of her with a raised eyebrow.  
\- So? - she asks.  
\- So what? - Lucy smiles.  
\- The cake. You promised, - Lucy groans.  
\- Oh, I completely forgot. With all the car repairment stuff, Jackson’s move and everything, - she exclaims, but as she sees the palette of emotions run through Angela’s face, she quickly adds - but I don’t have any social life, so this girl doesn’t have any plans for Sunday, - she raises two thumbs up. Angela smiles.  
\- Great, I’ll text you the address, and bring Nyla, - she says.  
On her way out Lucy bumps into Tim, and that makes her facepalm immediately.  
\- What’s up, Boot? - Tim smiles, seeing her annoyed face.  
\- I am so sorry! I am such a mess, - Lucy mutters. - I completely forgot about the game on Sunday, - she looks at Tim with the most puppish expresion she can.  
\- Well, it’s only Friday, so… No big deal? - he is visibly confused about her apologies.  
\- I promised Angela I’ll be helping her with the cake, - she replies with a sad smile. Tim nods.  
\- Well, I suggested you on that position, should’ve expect that it would consume your free time. Don’t worry about it, our team won’t go anywhere, but Jess will be disappointed you won’t try her lasagna, - Tim puts his hands in his pockets, which, as Lucy started to notice, occured when he was nervous about something.  
\- Oh, maybe you could sneak a bite out for me? - Lucy smiles. Weekly barbecues were wonderful. She was very proud of that idea, as all of their paintball teammates loved it so much.  
\- I’ll see what I can do, - Tim smiles back. - Have a nice weekend, Boot, - he waves her goodbye, turning in the direction of his car.  
\- You too, - she replies.

On Sunday Nyla picks Lucy up from her apartment, since her car is still in repairment after that tree fell on it during the storm. Stumbling over the cardboard boxes, that Jackson left everywhere, Lucy makes her way out.  
\- Clean up, roomie, - she yells from the doorway. Jackson’s head pops up from his room.  
\- I will, when I can, I told you, - he yells back. Lucy smiles. Two weeks of night shifts, and Jackson decided that he earned enough to get his own place. She still couldn’t figure out why he won’t just move in with Sterling, but she decided that it was none of her busyness.  
\- How I agreed to this, - Nyla sighs, starting the car. - I could’ve been with my daughter right now, but nope, I am going to cake tasting activity, - Lucy glances at her.  
\- Well, it’s free cake, - she smiles. Nyla shakes her head, but Lucy sees that it’s all just for show. 

When they arrive at the bakery Lucy sees a familiar leather jacket and a short haircut.  
\- Talia? - she exclaims, exiting the car. Nolan’s former T.O. turns around and smiles.  
\- Hey, Lucy! How are you doing? - she stretches her arms for a hug, and Lucy happily gives her one.  
\- Great, and how are you? Is North Hollywood as good as they say it is, or it’s just false advertising? - she smiles.  
\- Well, it’s ok, not as fun, but I like it, - says detective. Nyla looks at Talia and then at Lucy with a confused smile.  
\- Oh, Nyla, that is Talia. She was Nolan’s T.O. before you, - Lucy introduces the two to each other and they shake hands.  
\- They gave him to you, after I left? - Talia asks. - My condolences, - Nyla laughs.  
\- Thanks, but I should also thank you for making my life a little easier with him. It was only half a year and he was pretrained, - she smiles.  
\- Can’t say, that it was my pleasure, but I’ll take it, - Talia replies. A car stops in front of the three, and the bride herself gets out.  
\- Everyone’s here, I see, - she says. - Let’s get it started, - and the four women walk in the bakery.

\- Who puts lavanda in cake? - Talia frowns at a piece of cake in front of her.  
\- Tell me who puts those teeth crushing beads on top of the cake, - Nyla replies, trying to clean her piece from said golden beads.  
\- I kind of like it, - Angela says, stuffing the second spoonful in her mouth.  
\- You said it about every cake that was before that, - Lucy signs. It’s been half an hour of cake tasting, and she starts feeling full.  
\- Well, I like cake, - young detective says. - And that is why you are here. To tell me, that lavanda in cake is disgusting and naked cakes are lazy, - she points her fork at the three of her helpers. Lucy takes a sip of water.  
\- I suddenly realized something. I am the only one who is not a detective in this group, - she says.  
\- Also the only one single, - Angela adds, winking at Talia.  
\- Angela! - Talia groans.  
\- You are seeing someone? - Lucy smiles.  
\- It’s nothing serious and was supposed, - Talia squints at Angela, - to be a secret.  
\- Sorry, it was just an observation, - Lopez replies.  
\- Getting back on more relevant topic, - Talia looks back at Lucy. - What are your plans? - Lucy blanks for a second.  
\- Plans? - she frowns. - Um.. I don’t know… - Nyla puts her plate down, looking a little bit disgusted by the lavender cake.  
\- Come on, you came to the force without a plan? - she asks with the rise of an eyebrow. - I won’t buy it, - Harper smiles.  
\- Well, I always wanted to help people. So for now I am happy where I am, at patrol, - she replies. Talia groans.  
\- Did Tim bite you or something? - she asks. Nyla laughs at that.  
\- Oh, he indoctrinated her all right, - Harper replies. Angela sorts at that comment.  
\- Do you want to try the next flavour? - the assistant comes to take their plates.  
\- Yes, please, - Angela says, not looking at her.  
\- What that supposed to mean? - Lucy asks Nyla.  
\- Well, you spend so much time with him, he must’ve brainwash you or something, - the detective says.  
\- Wait, Lucy spends time with Tim? - Talia raises her brows.  
\- Here is vanilla cherry cake, - the assistant quickly places the plates and disappears again.  
\- Yep, - Angela immediately takes a bite out of the new piece of cake. - Oh, that is good, I like that one, - she states.  
\- Have you developed a stockholm syndrome or something? - Talia asks, taking her plate from the table.  
\- Haha, very funny, Tim is an asshole, how his rookie can be friends with him, - Lucy replies. - But actually, he has gotten pretty chill over the past half a year. Especially after I was out of the program, - she takes a bite from the cake. - It is good, - she says.  
\- That what I said, - Angela replies, already finishing her piece. Talia frowns her eyebrows.  
\- What do you mean, chill? - she asks.  
\- Well, he we go on runs together, and grab coffee afterwards. He helps me train my dog.. His dog.. He was mine, but Tim agreed to take him, as I didn’t have enough time for him, - she stumbles a little. - We go out for drinks, and every Sunday we go paintballing, - she lists. Talia looks at Angela, than at Nyla. Both just shrug.  
\- Are you two dating? - Talia asks. Lucy chokes on a piece of cake.  
\- What?! - she yells.  
\- Well, it seems you spend a lot of one on one time with him, - the detective continues.  
\- We are just friends, - Lucy is mortified. Is that how it looks to other people? God, is it how it looks to Tim?  
\- I am just worried, that you might do the same mistake again, but this time hundred times worse, as he is you superior, - Talia clarifies.  
\- Wait, same mistake? - Nyla frowns.  
\- She used to date Nolan, - Angela clarifies.  
\- Nolan?!  
\- Yeah, that was my reaction, - Talia says.  
\- No, I mean… Nolan?! - Nyla puts her plate to the table, to prevent it from flying from her hands.  
\- How did you know about that? - Lucy looks at Angela, mortified.  
\- Talia told me, - she shrugs, picking up Nyla’s plate to continue eating.  
\- Are you making the same mistake? - Talia continues the questioning.  
\- No, - Lucy replies a little bit too harshly. - No. We are just friends. Can we change the subject? - Lucy has gotten really hot all of a sudden. For some reason, the idea that she and Tim might be more than friends bothered her more then she could’ve expected.  
\- Just be careful, - Talia finishes quietly. Lucy smiles at her.  
\- I will, - she replies. - I really like this cake. 

It’s way past midnight, when Lucy is laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Finally, she picks up her phone and texts.

 _U up?_

A minute later her phone bings with the reply.

_For what?_

Lucy smiles.

_Just wanted to know how it went today  
We destroyed everyone. As expected  
Congrats  
btw, your lasagna piece is at my fridge, you want it before your shift tomorrow, or after?  
better after  
ok  
Tim?  
What?  
Goodnight  
Goodnight, boot_


End file.
